wargame_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Foch Naval Group
The Foch Naval Group is one of the major battlegroups available for deployment in the Second Korean War. Description Available for deployment on the third day of the conflict (turn 3) the Foch Naval Group quickly proves to be one of the most influential pieces of the war, crushing the Chinese fleets and landing troops first at Qingdao, and then at Sonchon to not only forestall an attempted evacuation of North Korean leaders by Chinese special forces, but also to block the Chinese attempt to reinforce the North Koreans. Composition 'Foch' The Foch aircraft carrier can carry several squadrons and a whole marine regiment. The aircraft are varied, but the crusader fighters are obsolete. As for its escort of light Lafayette frigates, it is discreet but carries few ASM missiles and its anti-missile defense is limited. It costs 35 points to deploy and consists of: *8 x AS565 MB Panther *8 x Lafayette *4 x Pohang *2 x LCU 1610 'Meuse Supply Group' The Meuse is a supply oil tanker. It supplies the needs of the Foch taskforce and any allied squadron. Without it, allied frigates risk running short of ASM missiles rapidly. It costs 10 points to deploy and consists of: *6 x LCU 1610 '11.F Naval Strike Squadron' Super Etendards are long-range anti-ship jet fighters that carry a single Exocet missile. They must therefore strike together and in sufficient numbers in order to go through enemy missile defenses. These are vulnerable aircraft in dogfight situations, but they are capable of firing their single missile out of reach of enemy SAMs. It costs 20 points to deploy and consists of: *8 x Super Étendard '17.F Strike Squadron' Ground attack Super Etendards can destroy virtually any armored target with their AS-30L missile. Unfortunately, they are only effective on that role and are vulnerable in dogfight situations. It costs 15 points to deploy and consists of: *6 x Super Étendard SEM '16.F Strike Squadron' Old Etendard-IVMs are equipped with a 400kg bomb, but they have no air-to-air defense. Use them to support your marines and to strike an entrenched enemy. It costs 15 points to deploy and consists of: *6 x Étendard IVM '12.F Fighter Squadron' F-8E crusaders are obsolete but affordable interceptors. They supply the Foch aircraft carrier with short-range air protection, albeit against equally obsolete aircraft. They are good taxis, but they have short legs... It costs 5 points to deploy and consists of: *6 x F-8E Crusader '9e BIMA' See 9e BIMA This battlegroup consists of 3 formations: *21. RIMa *RICM *3. RAMa Tips & Tricks *This group will be your main strikeforce against the Chinese fleets and Qingdao, it is also one of the most useful in the entire game, both etendard attack squadrons will be the main sources of air support against the vast Chinese and North Korean armies once your attack moves beyond the reach of most of the ROK Air Force. Use the Super Etendard to snipe heavy tanks and the Etendard IVM to bomb columns of APCs and IFVs. *Foch must be deployed first in order to unlock the deployment of the Air Squadrons and the Marine Brigade. *The Chinese do not have any fighters to deploy, so the only thing your ASM planes have to worry about is CIWS, remember to align them properly so that they are able to fire all their missiles at the same time to overwhelm the opposing forces CIWS. Gallery WRD Foch Naval Group.png|Ingame icon Category:Red Dragon battlegroups